The Love that we shared
by illustriousopaline
Summary: [GP] Fluff and stuff. Can be read separately. 'Who would you save nyah' consists of a common trick question... Be warned some might not like Oishi's answer.
1. 7 years of bad luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**Warnings:** OCC?  
**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji  
**A/N: **My second attempt at FF!

* * *

It was late at night but under the slit of the closed door, light could be seen.If one had moved closer, the sound of someone mumbling could be heard, when…

"Crash!" came the sound of breaking glass.

"Nya! I broke my mirror! Oishiii! I'm gonna have 7 years of bad luck nya!" Eiji exclaimed over his cell phone.

Oishi smiled, hearing the pout in his boyfriend's voice. "Ahh, Eiji... it's just old wives' tale. Or..." he added in a teasing tone,"are you implying that I'm your bad luck since I'm going to stay by your side, not for 7 years or 70 years but forever?"

Despite the fact that he knew what his lover would answer, Oishi still held his breath for a moment. "NYA OISHI! That's so sweet of you, hoi, I will stay by your side forever too!"

Oishi could not help the big grin from breaking over his handsome face as he reached for the photo-frame on his desk. His finger smoothed over Eiji's laughing face lovingly. He could not believe how lucky he was... to be able to meet his soul mate. "Hai...forever..." he whispered.

"Hmmm? Oishi! Stop daydreaming, besides it's not even daytime already! Now guess which toothpaste I used just now?" Oishi's thoughts were cut short as he pondered over the question. He tried picturing Eiji in his mind eye, a few seconds later, "Lime-flavoured."

"Hoi! How did you guess?"

"I can see you wearing green pajamas... you seemed to match the flavour of your toothpaste with the colour of the pajamas you are wearing."

"Oh? Why not green apple?"

"Your sister finished itlast week and there's no stock till next week."

Eiji laughed, it was creepy how Oishi was on the target all the time. Well, guessed they weren't called the Golden Pair for nothing.

"Koi, it's time to get some sleep, or you might not have enough energy to concentrate for tomorrow."

"Hoi, Oishi, hum me a tune..." Eiji lay back upon his fluffy pillow and looked over to the big teddy bear that Oishi gave him.

* * *

There might be a sequel to this. Not too sure, depends on the reviews ;


	2. Don't want a moment of peace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**Warnings:** OCC?  
**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji  
**A/N: **_Italics _means thoughts. Thanks fo reviewing :)

* * *

After the tennis practice, Eiji lingered around the club house waiting for Oishi to finish his discussion with Tezuka. He thought of the present in his bag, wondering if Oishi would like it; after all, he had gone through quite a lot of trouble making it.

Eiji sighed, he had been waiting for five minutes already and they were still in discussion. _What could they be possibly talking about? Buchou rarely speaks more than two sentences at one time, so I bet it's all Oishi's fault. Mou, he should know it is not nice to keep his adorable koi waiting!_ Eiji thought impatiently, fidgeting a little.

With nothing to do, he grabbed a twig and started doodling on the sandy ground. Absorbed in his task, he did not notice the silent footsteps of his best friend. Fuji saw what Eiji was sketching and a strange expression flitted past his delicate features. He walked away as silently as he came, never leaving a trace.

A few more minutes later, Eiji had finished his little sketch and stood to stretch his limbs. Right on the cue, Oishi came walking briskly. "Eiji! Gomen! I didn't know you are still waiting for me…gomen gomen!" Eiji smiled and poked Oishi on the forehead.

"Nyah, it wasn't a long wait," Eiji had forgotten how much he was grumbling earlier on because he was just too happy to see Oishi (even though they just saw each other less than an hour ago -- ) ,"ne Oishi! Look at my drawing! This is Oishi-chibi and this is me-chibi! Hoi!" Oishi grinned at the cute doodle, making sure the coast was clear; he hugged Eiji and kissed him lightly on the nose.

Eiji blinked in surprise and wrinkled his nose at Oishi. He grabbed the present from his bag and handed it over to his boyfriend. "Oishi! This is for you! Hope you like it nyah! Open it at home, we are going for ice cream now!" With a slight blush, Eiji bounced ahead.

Sitting on a bench and slurping at the ice cream was bliss for Oishi. He licked at his melting dessert and observed Eiji out of the corner of his eyes. He loved the way Eiji eats his ice cream, looking like he thought ice cream is heaven food, enjoying every moment and taste of it. He smiled when Eiji finally looked at him, cocking his head in that adorable way with a bit of ice cream on his nose. _Eiji is just too irresistible_, Oishi thought as he leaned forward to kiss the ice cream away. "Hmmm, Eiji? Why are you so quiet today?"

"…ah. I thought I should let you eat in peace."

Oishi pondered for a moment and as usual, replied with the perfect answer, "If peace means not hearing you talk to me, I would prefer a chaotic life."


	3. You are sweet enough

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**Warnings:** OCC?  
**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji  
**A/N: **_Italics _means thoughts _Flip,flip,flip_ means err... the flipping sounds of the dairy? This chapter isn't too good because... my brains were fried with all the lame projects. (tears) Saankyu for your reviews! Lol, the corny parts are real life examples ;)

* * *

It was quite late when Oishi finally got home. The first thing he did was to rush up to his room to open his present, ignoring his mother who was nagging at him to do... something. (A/N: Oishi:I think it was dinner,demo, I didn't pay much attention so I'm not too sure.)In the privacy of his room, his leanfingers stroked the shiny red wrapping paper thinking how sweet and adorable Eiji was. After spending a few minutes daydreaming about Eiji, Oishi finally remembered the present in his hands and unwrapped it.

A photo frame with their names, a small bag of chocolates and a little heart plushie.

Placing his presents on his desk lovingly, he took out his dairy to jot down the happy thoughts._ Thoughts that make those butterflies in my stomach to flutter, _Oishi just could not stop smiling. He had only started recording down his thoughts and feelings after they went out together. _It was the only way to let out some happiness or I can't sleep at all…_

_Flip,flip,flip_

Maybe it was the kiss Fuji had given him woke his feelings. Even though it was just a slight brush of lips on Eiji's cheek, that special moment… he had hoped in his heart that it was Oishi.

Now that Eiji was quite clear about his feelings for his doubles partner, dare he confess? He was reluctant because of the fear of being rejected and possibly their friendship could even come to an end. Troubled by indecision, Eiji could not concentrate on his games those few days. Oishi was concerned by the sudden serious Eiji and had tried to ask what was wrong. However, whenever he tried to, Eiji seemed to be very busy making up weird excuses and avoiding him.

Finally he was tired of Eiji running away from him, so he asked to excuse himself a few minutes before lunch break, and went off to stand outside Eiji's classroom. The bell rang, and Eiji came rushing out. Oishi had caught hold of his partner's arm, but Eiji, looking shocked, had managed to fight free. Then, making an excuse that he needed to use the toilet, he rushed off. It was only then; Oishi realized Eiji had run off in the direction of the female toilet.

Oishi heaved a sigh and was hurt. _Didn't Eiji always tell me all his troubles? Now, he's casting me aside…_ Oishi leaned against the wall and pondered over his actions the past weeks to check if he had unintentionally hurt Eiji. He did not notice Fuji came strolling out until the fair youth stood right in front of him and whispered, "Ne, Oishi…? Why don't you just go to his house?"

"Eiji! Tell me now why are you avoiding me? Have you gotten tired of me? Am I boring you too much? Why are you running away from me?" Each statement had cut Eiji's heart like a knife. He had been avoiding Oishi because he did not know how to behave around his partner any more. When he hugged Oishi, all he wanted to do was to hold on to him longer, feeling the warmth. When he sees Oishi smiling, he felt like kissing him, and to look into those hypnotizing green eyes.

Eiji hugged his pillow while Oishi stood there waiting for his answer. "Nyah…gomen Oishi…" Eiji climbed out of his bed and walked over. _Now or never!_ Eiji took a deep breath, "The truth is…" and kissed Oishi on the cheek. Eiji studied his toes, too afraid to look up to see Oishi's expression. A few minutes of silence passed, (A/N: Eiji: Are you sure it wasn't hours nyah?), curiosity took over and he glanced up. His eyes widened.

"Nyah, Oishi, you are making tomatoes look pale. Nyahahaha!" Oishi blushed even more and was speechless for once. Feeling confidence seeped back in, Eiji winked and placed his hands on Oishi's broad shoulders. "How about another kiss, nyah?"

_Flip,flip,flip_

Oishi had looked over his diary entries for the umpteen times, but it never failed to bring a goofy smile to his face. Only Eiji could make him this happy. _Boy,I am soglad thatI had chosen Seigaku asmy school and met Eiji_.

Popping a chocolate into his mouth, he took out his homework. _Ahh, taste weird... _Oishi was about to call Eiji when his lover called him first. "Nyah Oishi! Have you opened your presents yet? Hehe! I think I packed the wrong bag of chocolates in nyah! That chocolate… is not sweet."

Oishi laughed and replied, "No worries because the giver is sweet enough."


	4. What are you doing Eiji?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**Warnings:** let's see… (evil laugher)  
**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji  
**A/N: **_Italics _means thoughts or emphasis on that particular word. I'm evil…evil…evil.

* * *

Eiji hugged his pillow, staring into the space. It was already after eight and he _really_ should be finishing his homework. But homework did not even have a place in his mind that night,_ not when all I could think of is Oishi…Oishi…_A silly grin formed but quickly vanished when his elder sister burst into the room. 

"Mou, can't you knock?"

"Hmmm? Why? Scared I would catch you doing something _private_?"

"Onee-chan!"

"Hehehe! Next time when you're doing something as pervvy as…" No more could be heard as Eiji had bounced over quickly to cover his sister's mouth. Eiji bared his teeth at his sister, making his most ferocious face. It would have been scary… if he was not blushing so madly.

Eiji let go and turned his back to his sister, pouting. His sister only laughed, ruffled his hair (and causing Eiji to shriek indignantly). She loved her little brother to pieces but teasing him was great fun. _Eiji is so transparent sometimes…_She thought fondly as she watched him fingering his precious curls.

"Here you go… to make up for just now. Hope you like it."

"Nyah? A present?" A huge smile came back to his face as he took the neatly wrapped box. He opened it to find 3 tubes of green apple flavored toothpaste. Throwing the present onto the bed, he glomped his sister delightedly. "Saankyu!"

Smiling, she patted him on the head again and exited the room, but not before giving a comment that will make her brother blush…again. "Be sure to lock the door if you're doing _that_ ne?"

She was rewarded with another annoyed "Onee-chan nyah!"

A very pink Eiji was left staring at the closed door. _Mou, she don't have to keep saying that even though she gave me a present…_ A loving glance at the 3 precious tubes of toothpaste.

_It isn't pervvy anyway! Not in that sense…What's wrong with sniffing Oishi's clothes?_

(The day before)

"Nyah!" Eiji had accidentally spilled his can of grape ponta on himself. The purple stain was spreading fast over his white tennis clothes. He had ran to the toilet and frantically tried to rub off the stain.

"Don't do that sweet! It will only make it worse. Here, let me…" Eiji smiled gratefully at his boyfriend who was lovingly dabbing at the stain. However, the stubborn stain would not come out, so Oishi had loaned him an extra set of his tennis clothes.

Eiji, of course, wore it and promised to return it back clean. _Only that I can't bear to wash it because it smells so much like Oishi!_ Yup, that was when his sister had came in without knocking and saw him standing there sniffing at Oishi's clothes.

* * *

Eiji cringed at the memory and sighed a little. He took out that very set of clothes (hidden underneath his mattress) that had caused him much embarrassment and possible blackmail material for his sister, and sniffed it one last time before going to wash it. That was when… 

"Oi chibi! How about a match on PS2?"

His elder brother came in without knocking.

* * *

Additional A/N: Let's just say Oishi's tennis clothes are…different (in size, color, patterns etc) from Eiji's. Thus Eiji's family members know that it's not his clothes but someone else's. (cough) Reviews make me happy 


	5. The sun, the stars and the kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**Warnings:** Nothing bad really…  
**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji  
**A/N: **_Italics _means thoughts or emphasis on that particular word.

* * *

It was past eleven and the sun had set ages ago. Yet the golden pair was still loitering at _their_ place – the top of the green container. Earlier in the day, Eiji had asked Oishi out. 

----Earlier on----

"Ne, Oishi? Meet me 10 minutes later at our meeting place ok? Please don't be late nyah!"

"Why…?"

"Pretty _please_ with 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream!"

"Eh…ok"

Hurrying to the meeting place, Oishi had half worried himself to death wondering what was so urgent and important, yet so mysterious.

"Hmm? You asked me out just to watch the sunset?"

"Yup, don't you think it's beautiful? Every sunset is different nyah. I thought since we had little homework to do today, you would have some time to spare to admire today's sunset…" Eiji said in a small voice.

Feeling guilty, Oishi hugged Eiji close, burying his nose into the mop of curls, trying to tell the other how sorry he was for being so harsh. "…Oishi, now that you're sorry, won't you watch the sunset with me?"

And so, they sat there. Watching.

"Isn't it just lovely? The play of colors; orange, yellow and red." Eiji sighed as he closed his eyes trying to capture the sunset in his mind.

"Yes, indeed…" and Oishi was not looking at the sunset.

"Ne Oishi! You don't mean to tell me that you were staring at me all the while?" A slight tinge of pink appeared across the attention-loving redhead.

Oishi just grinned and hugged Eiji closer.

* * *

"Won't your parents be worried?" 

Eiji simply smiled and poked at his boyfriend's forehead. "You shouldn't frown so much or you'll get all wrinkly nyah. Hehe, wrinkly Oishi!" Eiji giggled a little more as he laid his head on Oishi's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"Say, Oishi, isn't the stars beautiful tonight?"

Oishi, lying on his back, looked up at the velvet blue sky with its bright stars. He smiled and took a deep breath, breathing in the cool night air and causing Eiji's head to shift a little.

"Nyah! Don't do that! My hair is messed up" Eiji exclaimed in mock-annoyance, sitting up with a pout and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Gomen…" Oishi reached out to smooth the red curls. He did so love running his hand through those soft curls. Those curls that shone and bounced when the owner was happy; those curls that seemed to lose their luster and drooped when the owner was down. Those curls that seemed to change according to Eiji's mood, every strand was alive. Oishi loved Eiji's red hair.

"Hoi? Oishi? Are you done yet? Surely my hair _isn't_ that messy nyah!" Eiji exclaimed as he shook his head a little. "See? Just shake a little and my hair's all back in place!" Eiji announced proudly, puffing out his chest a little.

Oishi's eyes widen a little, both at the sight of his beautiful Eiji bathing in the moonlight and the weird declaration. "Mou, you shouldn't phrase it that way… it makes you sound like…like…"

"Like what?"

"…" Oishi could not tell him that it made him sound like an animal. _It would hurt his feelings; I would rather die than to hurt him._

"…like what nyah!"

_I have to answer soon, or his feelings would still get hurt. Demo, how to answer it? How?_

Oishi was mentally hitting himself for being not able to come up with a perfect answer this time. Eiji was working himself up into a temper and it would not be long before he loses it completely.

"Oishi! Tell me!"

_Of course! Why didn't I think of it?_ Oishi reached out to touch Eiji's face; his finger tracing his jaw line till it reached his chin. Tilting the chin up, Oishi leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend full on the mouth.

Softly, like how a feather brushes one's skin, Oishi brushed Eiji's lips.

Sweetly, like how one sip fine wine, Oishi tasted Eiji's lips.

Gently, like how the breeze caresses you, Oishi licked Eiji's lips.

_Eiji…_Oishi never want to let go.

Eiji, initially surprised, did nothing at first but just enjoyed the way Oishi was kissing him. Yet, somehow, he felt an urge to kiss Oishi back the same way and deeper.

And so…

Hungrily, Eiji explored Oishi's mouth.

And the question was left forgotten.

(A/N: Now we will leave the pair alone or this fic will need to change its ratings)

**Eiji**: Mou, we were just kissing nyah!

* * *

Additional A/N: All right, I know you wanna kill me. But leave a review first. XD 

­­­­Thank you all for your sweet reviews. They made me real happy :D .


	6. Who would you save nyah?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**Warnings:** Nothing's wrong here –innocent smile-  
**Pairings:** Oishi x Eiji  
**A/N: **_Italics _means thoughts or emphasis on that particular word. Akaya and Nonoko are some random creatures I made up.

* * *

-basic girl talk in the background-

"What's with the big smile in the morning, Akaya?"

"Ooh! Good morning Nonoko!" Akaya gushed, playing with her long hair, "My boyfriend is so sweet! I asked him a trick question last night and he answered so sincerely without any hesitation!"

"Oh? What trick question was that?" Nonoka asked with interest, shifting her chair closer to Akaya, not noticing a certain red head in front of them tilted his chair back a little too.

"Well…if his mother and I dropped into the sea, who would he save first? And he said me!"

"Ooh! But doesn't that mean he's not filial?"

"Nya? Why's that?" Eiji turned around, unknowingly admitting that he was eavesdropping on their conversation. A sudden drop in the noise level as the girls looked at Eiji with shock, _how long has he been eavesdropping? How much of their girly talk has he heard?_ They had all assumed Eiji was talking to the boys (who were at the front of the room) all the time. Several girls blushed slightly and looked away.

Eiji cocked his head to one side, wondering what was wrong with these girls. Sure, he overheard their girl talks - about boyfriends, their dreams, their shopping lists, their monthly thing, but that's part of a human girl, isn't it? Furthermore, his sisters talked about those at the top of their voices at home. So it _should_ be normal...right?

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Fuji wondered as he strolled into the quiet classroom, the first thing that struck him was that most of the girls were staring at Eiji. Fuji grinned to himself, _So Eiji's hobby was found out at last eh_? He sat down quietly, reached over to take Eiji's exercise book and started to scribble yesterday's homework answers for the red head.

_At least I could help him solve one trouble from his list of troubles. _Fuji chuckled to himself, knowing very well that he could save his best friend from that situation too – but…the look on the various faces were priceless and they might make excellent blackmail material. Fuji smiled slightly as he took the photos with a hidden mini camera using his free hand. _Saa, this is a good morning indeed._

Meanwhile, the red head blinked at the girls, still wondering what was wrong with them.

* * *

"Oishi?" Eiji stared at the colorful fishes, taking in their beauty; still thinking about the trick question he had overheard in the morning. 

"Hmmm…?" Oishi looked up from his homework, smiling a little. It was a rare sight to see Eiji so deep in thought for so long. Eiji stared at his reflection on the fish tank, wondering if he could really ask the question. Taking a deep breath, he pointed at the fishes, "Oishi, you really love them ne?"

Oishi blinked a little, it was clear that he was not expecting such a question. _Well, anything is possible with Eiji though_, Oishi smiled and nodded. Eiji took another deep breath and said in a rush, "So if your fishes and I dropped into the sea, who would you save first?"

Oishi raised his eyebrow in surprise. _Now...that really was out of expectation_. Eiji's shoulders shagged with defeat, sighing with disappointment. To think Oishi needed to take so long to answer such a simple question while Akaya's boyfriend answered it without hesitation…

Oishi placed his hands on Eiji's shoulders gently, "What's wrong, sweet? You are so muddled up. The fishes would most likely prefer it if I don't save them… They live in water…"

"Oh!" Eiji's face turned a delightfully pink as he hurriedly rephrased his question, "What if it's your little sister instead?"

Oishi frowned a little, unwilling to think that his little sister could be in such danger. Eiji looked up at his boyfriend's face expectantly; all his hopes and love for Oishi showing clearly on his face. Oishi pulled Eiji close into a hug.

"Silly boy… I would save my sister..." A sharp intake of breath "…because I don't want my parents to be childless."

"Nyah?"

"Because my life isn't worth living without you, so I would rather jump back in and join you." Eiji smiled into Oishi's shirt, enjoying the sense of security and warmth his strong arms were giving him; _If only we can go on hugging like this… even when death comes, I won't be scared…because Oishi is with me…holding me safe._

"Now that I have put your fears to rest, care to tell me why?"

"Heh, I overheard the girls talking this morning…"

"…you still haven't kicked that bad habit?"

"It is bad? Demo… tis' interesting nyah! Girls talk…" Eiji grinned sheepishly at the blushing Oishi. "Want to hear some?"

"Ahh, it's okay! Let's do our homework instead!"


End file.
